


sugar

by riieme



Series: douceur [2]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, brief angst but mostly light hearted, fluff mostly, i can't "humor", i can't even anymore tbh, kama is a mess as per usual, questionable characterization, saizou does not understand, sugar haters how??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riieme/pseuds/riieme
Summary: before "sweets," there is sugar.or, saizō tries to get kamanosuke to like sweets and it goes about as well as it sounds





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hAH what's this about 'posting prompts daily'? i don't even know what you're talking about. "posting daily." pft, from me? as if!
> 
> (prompt was sugar & sweets)

It started with an offhand remark from Kamanosuke.

 _"I don't like sweet things,"_ he had said with a shrug to the piece of chocolate offered to him. He turned his nose upward to express his point.

He watched in fascination as Saizō's eyes dilated. The subtle way his jaw quivered up and down ( was it that shocking? ) was more concerning, but he didn't comment. Saizō would have denied it if he inquired anyway. Instead, he turned his head away and continued pawing at a can of peanut butter. He licked his lips in frustration as he tried to pry the damn thing _open._

He didn't think about his previous comment when Saizō left that evening to "pick up some groceries." He didn't think there was anything special about his distaste for sweets. He knew he wasn't the only person in the world who didn't like caramels or the taste of chocolate. He just discriminated against _all_ sweets. And some fruits, since those could sometimes be too sweet. ( that's why he always picked out the green-tinged bananas— they were less sweet on his tongue. )

So when Saizō came home with a bag full of sweets an hour later, Kamanosuke eyed him with suspicion. He asked in a pointed tone, "Aren't you going to get diabetes from all that sugar?"

He watched from the bed as Saizō placed the bag onto the coffee table and took various candies and ice creams out of it. Kamanosuke turned his head away, disgusted by the amount of _sugar_ all in one place. In _his_ ( technically _their_ ) dwelling no less!

"Really, Saizō? How much money did you pay for all that? Where's the receipt?" Kamanosuke whined, not liking the idea of their funds spent on gross-tasting as sweets.

Saizō paused from unloading and looked up at Kamanosuke. He stared unimpressed. Dryly, he said, "Oh, so now you're worried about spending too much money?"

With an unpleasant look on his face now, he resumed what he was doing before.

"Well, it's not like I'm worried... I just think we could spend that money on something better..." Kamanosuke muttered under his breath. Yes, he was completely aware of how hypocritical he sounded, and no, he didn't care.

When Saizō finally finished placing all the sweets onto the table, he rose his head at Kamanosuke. He gestured toward the sweets as though to say _pick one or die._ Well, probably not that last part, but it was something along those lines. Wait—

Kamanosuke double took.

"Um, those are all for me?!" he said incredulously.

Saizō scoffed.

"No, they're for _us._ We're not eating them all at once," he fixed Kamanosuke with a stern look. Well fuck you, Saizō, because he didn't even like sweets to begin with. "—but you _are_ going to try them, right?"

Kamanosuke scowled and crossed his arms. _As if!_ He hated sweet things! They were disgusting and _icky._ Plus, they reminded him of that old place he used to be in, and that was always the worst thing to recall. That place would hand out sweet treats to _good children._ They were usually little sucking sweets wrapped in translucent plastic. But the sticks hanging from the candies always frayed at the end, much to his annoyance. He always thought their so-called "treats" were icky and horrible too.

"I don't want to," Kamanosuke whimpered. He crossed his arms and looked away. He pressed his eyebrows down against his eyes. His cheeks ballooned into a stubborn pout. "Don't you dare force me," he muttered.

He watched Saizō approach with a piece of chocolate in his hand. One of those _Kisses,_ if he remembered his chocolate brands. They were usually wrapped in tinfoil. Saizō had already taken it off, a small wad of silver crinkles discarded onto the table.

"You know, I would have thought someone like you would love sugary things," Saizō commented as Kamanosuke scooted away.

"I don't, so get that shit out of my face," he snarled.

Saizō sighed and lowered his hand offering the piece of chocolate. "Fine, fine. I guess you don't like chocolate," his face wrinkled as he continued, "but you can't hate _all_ sweets."

Kamanosuke offered a toothy grin and lifted a brow. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Wanna fuckin' bet on that?" he challenged, and if Saizō was astute ( and he was ), he would hear a tinge of annoyance in Kamanosuke's voice.

"I'll feed you," Saizō said teasingly.

"Eh?! Fuck no! That isn't, like," Kamanosuke stared at Saizō, "some sort of kink of yours or something, right?"

Saizō scoffed. He leaned over and placed the chocolate on Kamanosuke's lips, holding it down with his fingers.

"Like you haven't thought about it before," he pointed out.

 _Slander! Not true at all!_ "You have no proof!" Kamanosuke protested, his cheeks beginning to burn. ( he wasn't exactly moving away from saizō like before though. )

"Mhm, if you really don't want to, I won't force you," Saizō assured, patting and rubbing his head.

He didn't keen into the pats. He _didn't fucking keen into the goddamn pats._ He hated pats! They were always condescending, and he _hated_ when people looked down on him.

"Huh, you really like head pats, don't you?" Saizō commented, amused by how Kamanosuke _definitely wasn't leaning into Saizō's touch, goddammit!_

He tensed as he felt Saizō's fingers gently prying his bottom lip down.

"Just tell me to stop," Saizō murmured, noticing the red-head stiffen. But of course, they both knew Kamanosuke wouldn't utter any protests. He was completely wrapped around Saizō's finger at this point. Even though Saizō's friends thought Kamanosuke had manipulated him into whatever the hell they called their relationship, it was Saizō who controlled the way Kamanosuke' fibers writhed happily under his fingers, and it was Saizō who pried Kamanosuke's knife away whenever the red-head tried to slit the throat of the unfortunate fucker who pissed him off. It seemed today, it would be Saizō who would convince Kamanosuke to taste his first chocolate in years.

Tentatively, Kamanosuke opened his mouth and reached out to the chocolate with his tongue. He pressed his tongue against it, sucking the taste from it. His expression immediately twisted up. _Entirely too sweet,_ he decided as he spat it out.

"Disgusting," he grumbled.

"So what about licorice?" Saizō asked as he retrieved the piece of chocolate.

Kamanosuke tilted his head in consideration. He recalled thin, black strands with a slightly greasy look because of the lighting. _Twisters_ in bold print on the packaging. It hadn't looked appealing to him if he was being honest.

"It's that black taffy stuff, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Have you had any before?"

"Nope," he said, popping the "p" and rolling his head back.

Saizō shrugged and confessed, "Neither have I."

Why in the world are you suggesting it to him, then? Don't shove things down his throat that you've never had!

He opened his mouth to berate him, but Saizō must have noticed the apprehension on Kamanosuke's face because he quickly said, "I've heard it's not as sweet, so I thought you might prefer it more."

Not as sweet? "Then what's the point of it, anyway? Isn't this just an excuse to harass me?" he accused.

He scoffed at the way Saizō's face twisted disappointedly at his biting words.

"Don't look at me that way! This is obviously revenge from all the times _I've_ harassed you!" He lowered his head and pulled the right corner of his mouth into a distasteful scowl. "Or am I wrong?"

The amused smile that spreads onto Saizō's face almost makes Kamanosuke want to punch him _or something._ Saizō was obviously laughing at him in his head, and he absolutely _hated_ being laughed at.

"What's so funny!?" he demanded, pulling out a knife from beneath his pillow and waving it at Saizō.

Instead of wiping off his stupid grin, Saizō's smile grew wider.

"Oi, put the knife away, brat," he said, not sounding at all serious.

Kamanosuke hissed. Fuck you, Saizō! Stop taking him so lightly, dammit! Even back when they first met, he had acted like this— so infuriatingly casual and unbothered by the knife in Kamanosuke's possession.

"Seriously, though, what have I said about waving knives around," Saizō said, still not sounding at all serious. _"Seriously,"_ his ass!

With a smug smile on his face, Saizō plucked the knife from Kamanosuke and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to try some licorice?" Saizō pressed.

"Are you sure this isn't just some ploy to make me cry?" he retorted.

Saizō shrugged and murmured, "Who can say?"

" _You,_ dumbass," he pushed insistently on Saizō's chest, "and get out of my face."

He let out a short sigh as Saizō backed away from his face. Though he adored Saizō ( or perhaps _because_ he adored him so much ), he couldn't bear close proximity for long. His skin tingled, and his head felt light. Even when Saizō slid back, Kamanosuke could still feel a prickling sensation from the previously occupied air in front of him. He didn't miss the way Saizō's smile strained slightly, and he almost felt the need to apologize. He knew better, though.

Apologies weren't Kamanosuke's thing.

"Hey, you're going to make me think you're sick or something if you keep thinking so much," Saizō teased softly.

At his voice, Kamanosuke's brows relaxed. Since when had he become so tense, anyway? He struggled to express _something,_ pinned by the quiet concern in Saizō's eyes. Of all Saizō's looks, he hated it the most because of the way it caught words to the base of his throat. He flicked his mouth open and close a few times before he finally pulled his lips into a wide grin and said, "Me? Think too much? The hell do ya' think I am? I'm Kamanosuke Yuri! I don't _think._ "

Saizō hummed in acknowledgment. "Not like me, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, not like you," Kamanosuke agreed.

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Saizō asked.

"What, thinking a lot?"

"Yeah."

Kamanosuke glanced at Saizō's face for a moment. He had a content look on his face and a relaxed smile. He almost didn't want to say anything so as not to disturb him.

"Erm, I think... you think too much. You shouldn't be caught up in your thoughts," he pressed his hands against Saizō's cheeks, "when I'm here!"

Saizō lifted a brow and said, "As if you'd let me."

"All according to plan!"

"Sounds like a shitty plan to me."

"Eh? Nobody asked you!" Kamanosuke said, shoving Saizō onto his back forcefully. He leaned over, his long, red strands lightly touched Saizō's face. He tugged on his dark hair and angrily demanded, "And what, are you saying that I _shouldn't_ have all your attention? Would you prefer to devote yourself to that bitch, Isanami, instead of me?"

He glowed smugly at the way Saizō winced when he pulled on his hair, but a moment later, he yelped in surprise. Saizō yanked at his hair, pulling Kamanosuke's head to him. He heard "don't be such a brat" snarled into his ear before Saizō kneed him in the stomach and shoved him away. He huffed as he landed on his back next to Saizō, and he quickly flung his arm at Saizō to drag him back.

During their tussle, Saizō swiped his legs around and knocked Kamanosuke off the bed. He landed on the floor with an "eep" and a sore butt.

Saizō peered down at the fallen red-head and called out "sorry, Kamanosuke" in an unconvincing tone. Disgruntled by the _far too pleased_ look on Saizō's face, he reached for the coffee table and began fishing for an ice cream cone he had seen Saizō take out of the bag earlier. It was a Magnus? Magellan? Something like that? When he finally felt a large, round-shaped object in his hand and heard the crinkle of plastic, he pulled himself up to his feet.

He glared at the way Saizō had adjusted himself— leaning back, looking relaxed, smiling in amusement at him.

Aggressively, he unwrapped the bar of ice cream. Saizō watched with evident curiosity, a question held back in favor of seeing how this would play out. _Soon,_ Saizō. _Soon._ Just as soon as he was able to unwrap this damn thing, anyway.

With a triumphant smile, he finally ripped the plastic wrapper off. He crumpled it up and tossed it aimlessly somewhere before turning his attention back to Saizō; the question on his mind looked nearly about to spill.

"What happened to hating sweets?" Saizō finally asked.

Kamanosuke broke into wild laughter. ( saizō was thinking "what a crazy brat" now, right? ) Sai-zō! Of course, Kamanosuke hadn't suddenly grown a fond love of sugar because of his insistence. Don't be so arrogant. He widened his smile, flashing his teeth at Saizō. He tossed the ice cream into the air. As it flipped down, he caught it by its handle. He leaned his wrist back, having the ice cream bar hover horizontally over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I still hate sweets," he assured, crawling back onto the bed.

He tilted his head and looked up at Saizō from a perpendicular angle. He didn't understand his own preferences enough to know what he found so attractive about Saizō. This overwhelming, fluttery feeling in his chest— those teen books would call it "love," but he didn't think he was capable of love, so it had to be the more base desire called "lust." So then— what was it about Saizō that he lusted over?

He blinked as Saizō's hand slid beneath his chin. Long fingers rolled in circles at a relaxing pace. "What are you thinking?" Saizō asked, regarding Kamanosuke with those cruelly kind eyes of his.

Half lies came all too naturally to him, and so he replied with only some truthfulness, "I'm thinking about how handsome you are."

"Hmph. You're omitting something there, aren't you?" Saizō tutted, "You don't ever think, but when you do, you think far more than necessary."

His shark-toothed grin disappeared. A placated one took its place as he answered, "Like I said, I'm Kamanosuke Yuri. I don't do this _thinking_ you speak of, and I especially don't think _'far more than necessary.'_ That isn't at all the sort of person I am."

The finality in his tone rang clear, but Saizō never knew when to stop. Never. He always pushed and shoved and prodded. Even that scared boy putting on a brave face would inevitably drag a knife-wielding Kamanosuke out of his walled fortress. ( is that, perhaps, why he chased after saizō in an inferior facsimile of love? )

"Honesty isn't a bad quality, you know," Saizō said.

Brave— incredibly brave— but also incredibly _annoying._ He gnashed his molars together, wanting nothing more than to be _done_ with this conversation. If it wasn't _Saizō_ the one irritating him, he would have already strangled the pest.

He forced a bright, Kamanosuke-patented smile to his face.

Mustering his best happy-but-not-really tone, he said, "That's right, Sai-kun! Honesty is always the best policy! So let me honestly express my thoughts: you're a really handsome man who's about to have ice cream dripping from his face!"

He launched forward and demanded, "How's this for honesty!?"

The immense satisfaction of seeing chunks of ice cream fall onto Saizō's surprised face was more than Kamanosuke realized, and he had to pause for a moment to process his glee. It was all the time Saizō needed to retaliate. He dragged the remaining ice cream bar from Kamanosuke with one hand and lifted his shirt with the other. The sudden cold on his sensitive stomach— _ah, ah, ah_ — you horrible, cruel, exploiting man— _"Eeeeeek!"_

He jumped back— and off the bed, landing on the ground. Again.

"Fuck you, Saizō! Fuck you!" he screeched.

He plundered the pile of sweets and began pelleting Saizō with unwrapped, hard candies ( all the while screaming profanity after profanity at him ).

"I've got half a mind to drag you into the bathroom and scrub that dirty mouth of yours clean," Saizō sneered as he swatted flying candies away from his face.

Kamanosuke spat on the ground and stuck his tongue out. "Try me!" he said as flipped his finger.

"As if any amount of scrubbing would do anything but give you red sores. Maybe if you consumed sugar you might be able to hide your state, but it's nothing to bet on, now is it?"

"As if I would eat that shit!" he retorted.

"Can't know if we don't try," Saizō answered, giving Kamanosuke a sharp-filled smile.

_Hah, it's on!_

**Author's Note:**

> sudden end but oh wELL i'm so done i have things i need to do i can't be taking this long to write one fic.  
> at least i don't feel dead like i did the last time i wrote anything over 1k.


End file.
